Night Out of Rocky
by Crash.Fire
Summary: Two friends encounter a murder, a prostitue with a psycho boyfriend, a KKK member, an oold lady with a catolac, and more when they are thrown out out the showing of RHPS in the middle of no where. Can they survive?
1. The Way it Started

"You can't kick us out, we haven't done shit!" I screamed as the hauled my friend Tucker and me out of the barn. "Let go of me you hick!"

"Yeah, yeah queen. Of course you and your butt buddy haven't done anything. No keep walking." He was a big brut with thinning blonde hair and a tattoo of what looked like a woman being raped by a leopard with mange.

"Seriously, it was the two guys behind us. We didn't even have anything to throw," Tuck protested. The big-and-nasty had us both by the back of our necks. The big red door opened and we were both thrown out onto the dirt. I got dirt all in my thong and Tucker got dust in his gold boots. I stood and kicked the ground with my high-heel leather boots and but my hands on my hips. I didn't care how gay I looked in the middle of a dirt parking lot in my transvestite get-up with a guy in a little more than a gold Speedo and matching boots.

"They can't do this to us. Not after the trouble I went to find this place. And there is a VIRGIN in there too! Good, she must be mortified. Some people have all the luck." It _was_ a bitch to get tickets to this thing. Not too many people in backwoods Louisiana quite understood the concept of a good ol' Indie cult film such as the Rocky Horror Picture Show, which was what we were watching until the Brad and Janet pair behind us decided to throw food at the big screen and blamed us for it. I had to talk to a guy who knows a guy who dated a guy (yeah, gross) who went to school with this girl who knew about the Midnight Barn Theater in the woods.

I yanked the key from the very small pocket in the back of the corset and began to walk to the car.

"Are we just going to leave Theresa?" Tuck was a nice guy, but almost was too nice. It made you want to hurt him. "Todd, we can't leave her."

"She knows the way back. Now let's go. You never know what kind of sick creeps are looking for a pretty boy like you."

"You're the one in drag. Would they go after you?"

"I could be anymore unattractive in this if I shit myself. Besides, you look like a guy more than me."

When we arrived at the car I cranked it and backed out the parking spot. It was and old Honda from the 80's with about a bagajillion miles on it. I drove a while and then Tucker looks at me.

"Did you hear that?"

"No. Shut up." I was pretty scared and just wanted to get to the hotel room we had bought for two nights. It was nearly thirty miles away. But then I heard a noise. Then another. 'Oh God,' I prayed in my head. 'I promise I will never wear drag again, just promise me that you won't let my car break down. Sure enough, there were two louder bangs and the car shut off. This was bad, but it was going to get worse, way worse.


	2. Boy Trouble

"I don't like this," Tucker said, turning paler by the second. "This isn't good."

"No shit this isn't good! Our car broke down, we are in the middle of clan country and in drag. How can it get any worse this?"

"Actually, you are in drag, I am just wearing skimpy shorts."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Well, what's the, besides yelling at the Tuck-man."

"Leaving the "Tuck-Man" to die or get raped."

"Seriously."

Although I was raging mad, I decided to be nice to Tuck, he didn't deserve to be treated that way, no matter how stupid he was. "I guess, we just, um, walk."

"In this?"

"Do we have another option?"

"No, this thing could go on until four in the morning with an encore. Lets not risk it." So we both got out the car and started strutting our stuff down the road, until Tucker asked if he could try to hitch a ride.

"Are you serious? Two seemingly homo guys strutting down the road flagging down cars."

"Come on. We won't get in a car with a creepy guy or anything. Made a hot chick that likes this kind of thing will stop by and give us a lift."

"Tucker, get real. What kind of girl-"

"You boys need a ride?" We both turned to see a woman with her arm hanging out the side of the driver side window smoking a cigarette. And she was HOT. Blonde hair in a pony tail, big boobs, nice teeth, blue eyes, and a small nose. So what if I appreciate the little details to.

"Um, sure," Tucker said walking to the passenger seat of the Ford pick-up truck. The driver locked the door as he went to open it.

"Uh ah, you're in the back. Tranny is up here in front next to me."This girl was getting better and better. Tuck hopped in the back of the truck and the babe slide the back window open as I crawled in. The inside was a lot like the outside, worn down.

"Where ya headin'?" she said smacking a piece of gum.

"The Indiana Inn, ya know were that is?" I answered.

"Sure do, my daddy owns the place. I'll take ya there directly." She slammed her foot on the gas and sped off.

"So what cha'll boys doin' wonderen around out here?"

"We got kicked out of the Rocky Horror Picture Show and our car broke down," Tuck answered threw the small narrow window.

"Oh mah Gawd, my boyfriend worked there. He works security and sometimes plays one of the homos. Y'all know y'all shouldn't be wonderen around out here in that. The clan will get cha and light up a cross just fo you."

"Uh, is that guy gaining on ya? He sure is close."

"Ah sheeet! That's my boyfriend. Ya know, he probably saw skippy back there and misunderstood, we should stop and explain." Just as she finish a gun fired and Tuck screamed like a little girl.

"He is fuckin' shooting at us. Drive, drive, drive!" Tucker yelled. She spun the car around and moved the shift to reverse. We were now driving forward with the car backwards. She hung out the side of the window and with a sawed off shotgun began firing at her boyfriend.

"You fuckin' shot my truck again and I'll kill yo what ass!"

"Tucker, there is a swamp coming up. We are going to have to jump."

"What, no way!" We both ducked as the front window exploded in glass. "Okay, one," he paused. "Two," I opened the door and he put his foot on the rim of the truck bed. "Three!" We both jumped and landed in the water. My make up began to run down my face and into my eyes. But my make up was the least off my problems, and two men with a flash light were about to prove it.


	3. Swamp Ablaze

There were three men. One was holding a gun, one at gun point, and one holding a lantern.

"Please, don't shot me, I didn't mean to," the guy with the gun in his back.

"Well, it's too damn late for apologizing!" gun holding guy said. "Derek, move the light closer."

"I don't like this," the guy with the lantern said getting closer. I looked at Tucker and put my index finger to my lips. I motioned for him to follow me out the water and behind a wrecked car. We slowly rose out the water and moved when the three men would talk.

"Kurt, if you shoot him, I will be an accomplice, I can't go to jail, I have a family," Derek said on the verge of tears.

"Derek, stop him," the man at gun point pleaded. "Don't let him do this."

"Shut up Tony," Derek snapped. "I don't give a shit about you, just as long as I get out of here before you're splattered against a tree." I knew what Tony should do. The barrel of the shotgun has pushed hard against his back. All he had to do was spin and knock the gun away. I had seen it done on TV, and if it was on TV, it must be true. We were now behind the car.

"What should we do?" Tucker asked. "We can't just sit here and let them shoot him."

"Come on Kurt, what's shooting this guy gonna do. Your daughter will still be pregnant, and then the baby's dad will dead." A spider crawled out the car onto Tucker's hand. I believe it was a banana spider, but I am not entirely sure.

"Son of a bitch! Get it off! Get it off!" Tucker waved his arms in the air and ran out from behind the car. Derek flung the lantern into our direction and it slipped from his sweaty hands against the ground and halfway in the water. The car had leaked oil into the water and it caught on fire. Tuck ran out the swamp onto the road as a gunshot echoed threw the forest. I looked back to see Tony holding the gun and Kurt falling to his knees. He must have taken advantage of the situation and seized the gun.

Realizing that we were both flammable, we hauled ass down the road, thinking that we had seen it all, but we hadn't.


End file.
